Glass House
by degrassi0bsessed
Summary: Bianca moves in the Torres house after the shooting. Everyone is feeling vulnerable and especially fragile. Adam wishes everybody would realize he is fine. Drianca has unresolved feelings causing temptations. These two can't resist each other for long...
1. Chapter 1: On the Line

Adam had just been discharged from the hospital and was laying down in the backseat of his mother's car. His legs and feet were laying on Bianca's lap as she sat at one end of the car in the back. Drew sat in the front next to his mother and he kept looking in his side mirror back at Bianca. He was shocked that his mom had let Bianca come home with them. But he had also noticed they had been having some private conversations at the hospital, since Bianca had been coming every day, and even had gone off to the cafeteria together when Adam was fast asleep a few times. He wondered what they talked about together. Or if they even talked much at all.

At the hospital Katie was there waiting almost two hours with them for Adam to be discharged. When he finally was Drew said a quick goodbye to her, so quick he forgot to even give her a kiss, and hurried off. He was sure Katie understood though. But he thought she was little hurt that Bianca was coming home with the family instead of her. But that's something that she needed to_ learn _to understand. Bianca and Drew were in this situation together. Now Adam had been added to the equation, automatically adding his mother. Katie didn't have anything to do with every thing that had happened since the day Bianca won the Keke Palmer tickets to the night Drew found Bianca in the alley. The four of them were going to stick together for right now and Katie was going to have to wait for every thing to go back to normal.

They pulled into the driveway and Bianca lifted Adam off her lap. Adam pushed himself off the vinyl of the backseat and started getting out of the door. He was moving fine and like nothing had even happened but just as Bianca was about to get out of the door she stopped and watched Adam get out first, just incase he needed her physical support. But he didn't. He got out of the car fine without anyone's help.

Drew, though, ran around the car and put his arm around his brother, helping him walk up to the house. Bianca and Audra followed behind.

"Great way to start your summer vacation, huh?" Audra said referring to Bianca's offer to come over daily to take care of Adam while she worked. Audra greatfully accepted Bianca's offer. She knew Drew would be available all the time but she wasn't sure what kind of state of mind he was in after every thing that had happened in the past few months leading up to this. She might need Bianca around to look after both of her sons.

"I owe them both this much. And you too," Bianca told Audra.

Audra couldn't disagree so she just didn't say anything. She didn't want to sound rude and seem like she was starting a fight. That would only piss off Drew and Adam.

Inside Adam had taken vicodin and some liquid medicine prescribed to him and half and hour later he was making his way up the stairs for his bedroom with Bianca following behind him.

"Bianca, I'm ok, I can get to my room without you," Adam laughed when he made it to the top of the stairs.

Bianca looked up at him, a couple stairs away from the floor, "I know, I'm just looking out for you."

In his room Bianca helped him into bed and threw multiple blankets from his closet over him.

"Are you trying to kill me with heat woman?" Adam asked jokingly as Bianca was laying another blanket ontop of the other ones sprawled over him.

Bianca laughed lightly, she hadn't had much of a sense of humor lately.

"Bianca, it was just a bullet, nothing I can't handle," Adam told her.

"You're not superman, Adam," Bianca said before leaning down to kiss his cheek. "Sleep tight," she said over her shoulder as she exited the room.

She shut the door lightly and turned around to be directly facing Drew.

"Hey," she said jumping a little.

"Did I scare you?" he asked quietly.

"Just a little.." Bianca said walking away from him.

Drew trailed behind her.

"Adam's sleeping now so I'll ask your mom for a ride to my house."

"You don't have to leave just yet if you don't want to," Drew told Bianca.

She didn't want to. "Ok."

They headed down the stairs and when they reached the bottom Drew touched the wrist that Vince hadn't bruised two weeks ago. He hadn't looked at that wrist recently so he didn't know if she still had faint marks but he didn't want to risk hurt her.

"My mom told me you were going to be coming here every day for a while to look out for us. That's cool Bee, thanks."

"Anything for the two of you. This is the least I could do for an apology," she said and she turned away from him again and walked into his kitchen where Audra was pouring herself a glass of water.

"I think we should talk," Audra said not adressing either one of them specifically.

"We've discussed your relationship with Vince, Bianca, and I'm greatful that you tried to save Drew's life. Even if it resulted in Adam's almost ending I know that you were only doing what seemed best." Audra looked at Drew. "And Drew, I wish you wouldn't have instigated the shooting at prom," Audra said referring to Drew trying to fight Vince and thinking there would be no consequences. "But I know that you as well were just trying to end things."

Drew and Binanca both nodded.

"In the days the three of us have spent together at the hospital visiting Adam I've heard enough about everything that has happened to know that, Bianca, you will get away just fine with doing dirty work for Vince. I'm sure the police and the judge you will have to face will understand why you were doing what you did. Unfortunately, Drew, you will probably have to go through this process with her. Seeing as you two understand the situation better than anyone else. And the last thing I want is for Adam to be brought into this. I don't want him to have to go to court and talk about getting shot, I don't see a reason for him to have to do this but with the court system you really never know. So try your best to explain the shooting without them wanting Adam to come in. I will call a law firm in the next few days and do the talking. Then I'll inform the both of you."

"Thank you Audra," was all Bianca could say to her right now. She was very appreciative though for Audra sticking by her side even though she knew she didn't exactly like her that much.

"And don't worry mom, we'll keep Adam as far away from the case as possible," Drew assured his mother.

"I'm going upstairs to my room to rest. I don't remember the last time I was in my own bed. If I fall asleep and Adam wakes up and needs me, wake me."

"Have a nice sleep," Bianca said figuring Audra would fall asleep in the next ten minutes after the time she's been having lately.

Drew kissed his mom's cheek.

Drew and Bianca walked to the couch and sat down with a noteable distance between them.

"I don't deserve to have you staying here for _me_, too. Adam does, but I left you to deal with Vince on your own while I was off with Katie and the most of my worries was her best friend, Marisol, and if she would make me vice president. While you were with.. Vince.. and he was..." Drew couldn't finish because they hadn't exactly discussed the amount of damage Vince had done, to the full extent. Drew wasn't sure what Vince was doing exactly to Binaca. But he had an idea that it was basically everything bad that could come to his mind.

"It's my fault I got your brother shot. I also let you take the blame for killing Anson. I owe you more than you know, Drew," and she also wanted to be here for him because she had feelings for him and wanted him to be ok.

"Adam getting shot.. that lays on both of our shoulders." Drew couldn't say much for the Anson situation because he did take the fall for killing him even though it was Binaca who did it. "But Anson... I was protecting you. Don't feel guilty or anything for letting me take the fall. I felt like I had to because I loved you."

Binaca felt her heart drop to her waist. He had never said he loved her throughout their relationship. She wondered if maybe he still did just a little.

Drew wondered if the silence after he said that was as awkward for her as it was for him. He had just put his feelings on the line.

Bianca gripped Drew's hand. It was his turn to be protected.

"Now I'm going to protect you," she told him.

Drew looked at her, already feeling secure.

This was something Katie couldn't offer right now.

**xxxxxxx**

Audra woke up to the smell of hot pizza. She went downstairs to find Drew and Binaca sitting at the counter around four boxes of pizzas, eating slices straight from one box of cheese pizza. How long had she been sleeping for? She looked at the clock that read 5:30. She had been asleep since 1.

"Has Adam woken up yet?" Audra said approaching the counter.

"Not that we know," Drew said.

"We've checked on him a few times and he's been sleeping still," Bianca said.

"When did you guys order pizza?" Audra asked.

"It was just got here 10 minutes ago. Binaca paid for it," Drew told his mom.

"Bianca, next time, wake me. I'll pay," Audra smiled as she opend a box of mushrooms and took a slice. "Good. You told her I like mushrooms on my pizza," Audra said to Drew.

Bianca and Drew both smiled.

Audra took finished her slice of pizza more fast then Drew had ever seen his mother eat before. But he hadn't seen him mom eat much at the hospital and the little bits of food she bought from the cafeteria weren't much.

"I'm gonna go check on my baby," Audra said as she whipped her hands. Drew and Bianca nodded and Audra climbed the stairs to get to Adam's room.

In his room he was still sound asleep in his bed. Under tons of blankets, Audra noticed. She smiled at Bianca's gesture, she had noticed Binaca's small efforts to redeem herself and be there for the family lately. It was nicer to Audra than Bianca could even comprehend because after every thing she had been going through she's the one trying to put every thing back together for them. It was really the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for the family.

Adam opened his eyes and stretched, "Hi mom," he smiled.

"Hey you," she said with a pool of tears gathering in her eyes. She still got emotional about everything. And it was good to hear his voice. It was a reminder to her that he was still alive and Vince hadn't killed her son.

"Bianca bought a ton of pizza for all of us. Really it was more than needed but it's another one of her ways to apologize," Audra said with a smile.

"I think I wanna lay here for a little while longer," Adam said. It felt great to be laying in his bed in his room and not that stupid and uncomfortable hospital bed. Bianca had surrounded him from head to toe in pillows at the hospital but it still didn't help much since the pillows weren't soft at all.

"Bianca's been really nice to us, hasn't she?" Audra said.

"She's been a real good help and it was nice having her around at the hospital because she distracted me."

Audra laughed at thought of all the mixtapes Binaca played for Adam, all the comic books she bought even though she had a hardtime finding them because she was unfamiliar with the material, and Bianca had brought so much food for them that she made at home. Mostly Drew and Adam ate it though.

"Is she growing on you, mom?" Adam smiled.

"A little. I can't seem to look right past the fact that I didn't like her before but she's rubbing off on me a bit. I'm so happy that she's going to be around for the both of you. I wish I could be home but I can't take more time out of work. Even if I had the choice I couldn't, we wouldn't have any money to keep this roof over our heads," Audra said jokingly.

Adam smiled, "I understand. But I don't really need any physical support mom, just so you know. I'm doing fine and moving perfectly," he reassured her.

"But it will be good for you and your brother to have some emotional support always available in the house," Audra said as she walked to Adam's bed. She laid next to him on her back with her knees up. She didn't remember the last time she laid next to Adam in his bed. It was probably when he was just a little kid.

"I had no idea how easily I could loose you two until this happened," she looked at him.

"I didn't die mom," Adam laughed. He knew every one was still in shock from what happened and the fact that he was ok was still settling in everybody but he was tired of talking about the shooting all the time. He understood why his mom liked, even wanted, Bianca being around all the time but he was so sick and tired of hearing people telling him over and over that he could have died that night. He knows that, he's not stupid, he's the one who got shot. Adam just wanted everyone to act like they normally did. Drew was always walking around angry and depressed and scared so he didn't change much. And Bianca was always quiet and sad now. She changed the most.

"Seems like it's taking me longer to recover from this than you," Audra said.

"Seems so."

**xxxxxxx**

"Do you think your mom went back to sleep?" Bianca asked Drew as they sat on Drew's back deck together. Bianca was smoking a cigarette, which was something she didn't do often but since Vince had made her his girlfriend she had started smoking a pack every few weeks. And since the shooting two weeks ago she had smoked quite a few packs. "I've been here all day and not that I'm in a rush to leave it's just that I'm really tired and I hope you're mom doesn't wake up in a few hours and realize she still has to take me home at, like, one in the morning."

"I'll go upstairs in a few minutes and see when she wants to bring you home."

"Cool," Bianca said. She hadn't talked at a regular tone all day because inside the house every one talked like if they weren't quiet.. the whole house would collapse. It felt weird to speak at a normal volume.

Bianca and Drew hadn't talked about much all day. It was actually pretty boring in the house with just the two of them around the whole day. But it was still nice for Bianca to be able to see Drew every time she looked over or up. The both of them felt really secure together in his house.

"Have you talked to Katie today?" Bianca asked Drew, making small talk.

"We were texting for a few minutes a couple hours ago. And she called twice but I ignored them both times," Drew told her.

Bianca laughed slightly, looking away, and flicking ash from the bogie.

"What?" Drew said with a laugh.

"Sounds like great boyfriend material," Bianca laughed and then looked at him with a smile.

"I'm good boyfriend material. You should know that."

Bianca didn't say anything. There was only so much she could say without triggering her own word vommit to tell him every thing she felt for him. And he was with Katie, he didn't want Bianca the way she wanted him.

She just looked up at the stars and smiled.

"What, you didn't think I was a good boyfriend?" He laughed.

Bianca swallowed and paused. "No, you were a great boyfriend." She puffed on her cigarette and kept her eyes set on the sky.

"That's what I thought," he sighed and slipped into the chair next to her and removed the bogie from between her fingers and hit off it himself.

"You have a nice view out here," Bianca told him.

"See that balcony?" Drew said referring to the one at the second floor of the house.

"Yup."

"That's my room. That's the best when I need to clear my head. I can just go up there and plug my iPod in. My parents and Adam don't go in my room so they're less likely to try and join me up there."

Bianca had only been in his room a few times. But how did she miss that there?

Bianca took her stick back from him. "You don't usually smoke, Drew."

"It's been stressful."

"You're tellin me," said Bianca with a slight giggle.

"At least the worst part's over," Drew sighed.

"Now we just have to deal with it," Bianca sighed too.

"Which means more nightmares and screaming in the middle of the night for me," Drew said.

Bianca felt a pang of guilt. It was all her fucking fault that he had to go through that time scared so badly.

She looked down from the sky and turned her head in the opposite direction of Drew, disgusted with Vince and herself too.

"Adam seems to be dealing with it just fine," Drew said.

"He has a good support system. Audra, Omar, you, Eli and Clare, Katie, and me too."

"I have you guys too, so how come I don't feel fine?" Drew asked quietly.

Bianca felt another pang in her stomach and she looked at him. She put a hand on his leg, "I don't feel fine either so I can't exactly tell you the answer to that."

Drew looked back at her with a small smile on his cute face, "At least I have you, you know how I feel better than anyone else."

"We can get through this together, Drew. I'll be around all summer."

"Shit! Do I really have to get used to you?" Drew said jokingly. "What the _fuck_ man!"

"Drew!" Bianca laughed and it felt good to laugh too. "You're such a dick!" She stood up and slapped his arm. She laughed and turned away, walking across the deck.

"You can't just hit me and get away with it, Bianca!" He jumped off the chair and picked her up from behind.

"Drew, what are you doing?" She giggled as he carried her down the stairs.

"You hit me! I'm just trying to call it even!" Just as he was about to throw her to grass she kicked back and her foot made perfect contact with his knee. Drew fell to the ground and lost his grip on Bianca. Somehow Bianca ended up landing ontop of Drew, she rolled off and laughed.

"That was smooth, Drew."

"I'll get you when you're not looking," he laughed.

"And just great. I dropped my cigarette somewhere," she giggled.

Drew sat up, "Maybe I should go talk to my mom now."

"Good idea."

Drew fell backwards right back into the grass.

"I'm procrastinating," he told Bianca.

She just laughed at him and then they sat in silence with smiles on their faces looking at the sky. It was the first moment where neither of them were thinking about Adam being shot or Vince and it was great.

Bianca would have never pictured them laying here in this situation with these feelings she had for him a few months ago. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest every time he looked at her, every time she was next to him, and when she saw him for the first time every day. She wished it could be easy for them though.

After a couple minutes of peace Audra stepped out onto the deck.

**xxxxxxx**

Audra woke up and found herself laying next to a sleeping Adam under the blankets. She was in her clothes still and laying ontop of all the covers. They must have fallen asleep talking earlier. She looked over at the alarm clock, it was past ten. Bianca must be wondering when she would be brought home. Audra kissed Adam's forehead and silently left the room.

She didn't find Bianca or Drew in any of the rooms so she finally stepped out onto the back deck and saw the two laying in the grass in the torres family's back lawn. They looked quite happy and at peace in the moment. Neither of them were talking, just enjoying some tranquility for once after all this of hectic.

She hated to interupt them, "Guys..." she said walking to the set of three stairs leading to the lawn.

Drew and Bianca both sat up.

"Drew, you look like you need sleep. Go up to your room and sleep, please," she smiled.

Bianca looked at Drew and realized he had numerous bags under his eyes. She knew he hadn't slept much since prom.

"I actually could use a good night's sleep," Drew sighed and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bianca."

"Night Drew," she told him.

Drew walked onto the deck and kissed his mom's cheek before going inside.

Bianca got off the grass and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you bringing me home now?" Bianca asked.

"Why don't you spend the night?" Audra suggested.

"Really.."

"Yeah, you wouldn't mind right..?"

"Of course not," Bianca said with a smile. She enjoyed spending time with the boys.

"I'll get you a blanket and some pillows and put them on the couch for you. You know where the bathroom is, there's some extra unopened tooth brushes in the cabinet. You can use one. And go into Adam's room and grab a tee shirt from him that you can wear to bed."

"Thank you, Audra." Bianca was beyond happy. Audra and her had had many discussions about Bianca's home life with her aunt and Audra felt bad for the girl. She didn't have a family and her aunt seemed to be too caught up in her own life to protect Bianca much at all and give her any support or sympathy. It was a mother's instinct to take in a girl like Bianca.


	2. Chapter 2: Batman

Bianca woke up the next morning on the couch to two voices. Omar and Audra. Their father must have made the trip home to see Adam. He had been away on business. Bianca never even asked much about his trip or what his job even was in the first place.

She wanted to get up and go say hi and have a cup of coffee, that she could smell perfectly, but she felt like she would feel awkward in front of Omar in just Adam's tee shirt so Bianca kept her place on the couch.

A half and hour later at 9:30 Drew came down the stairs. Bianca had spent the last thirty mintues relaxing and fully waking up. And day dreaming just a little too.

Drew looked over to the living room and when he saw Bianca laying on the couch looking at him with a smile, he didn't say anything. He just smiled to himself, he was happy to see her first thing in the morning. Even if her hair was a little bit frizzy and mascara was laying under her eyes. She still looked amazing. That was something other girls had to be jealous of, for sure, he figured. Bianca looked beautiful no matter what she did.

"Good morning," he said before walking over to her.

"Morning handsome," she replied while stretching. She turned a bright red once she realized what she said.

They were still talking in quiet tones. Both of them wondered how long it would take for them to go back to normal.

"You're dad's here," Bianca told Drew.

Drew finally realized his parents talking. "Oh yeah," he said and Bianca realized his face brighten.

"Before you jump to the kitchen can you lend me a pair of pants? I only grabbed a shirt from Adam last night..."

"Yeah, course, come upstairs with me," She got up and they made their way lightly up the stairs.

Bianca walked in front of Drew on the stairs and Drew watched her butt, secretly hoping the shirt would bounce just a little too high and he would be granted a quick and nice view. The fact that he knew she only wore thongs was even more mind teasing to him because that perfect butt of hers was bare under the tee shirt.

In his room he dug through his drawers for a pair of sweats. He only had one pair because he was always trying to look good for the ladies. He silently laughed at himself.

When he turned around with a pair of folded big dark gray sweats in his hand Bianca had her back to him. Her shirt was off revealing her perfect, smooth back and her trampstamp. He watched her bend over and grab the bra she had brought upstairs with her off the bed and begin putting it on.

It took almost every ounce of willpower in his body not run his hands down her back and back up it before reaching his hands around to her chest and kiss her neck all over. His thoughts wandered until she was turned around in the shirt again.

"Thanks Drew," she said casually as she took the sweats from his hand and crawled into them. Revealing a little bit of red lacey panties.

Drew groaned and put a hand over his forehead. He watched her slip her legs into the pants. They were so long and shiney and tan. He wanted to lay her down and crawl ontop of her and run his hands up those amazing legs and eventually have his hand make it's way to her- _Stop_, he thought to himself. _Think of your mom, think of mom, think of mom, _he repeated in his head to stop himself from growing below the waist.

"What?" Bianca asked, Drew looked distressed.

"Nothing.. Ready to go downstairs?"

"Wanna check on Adam first?" Bianca asked.

"My mom and dad have probably checked on him 100 times, he's most likely still sleeping," Drew said.

Bianca laughed slightly, "I think he took too much of his meds yesterday."

"Agreed," Drew chuckled.

Bianca started walking to the door, "Wait a second, Bee."

She turned to him and leaned her back against the wall next to the door. "What's up.."

"When did you even end up spending the night?"

"Right when you went inside your mom actually _asked me _to spend the night here. Weird, right?"

Everything was.

"Really weird."

**xxxxxxx**

That morning Omar had made breakfast for every one but Adam hadn't woken up yet so they stuck his plate in the microwave to keep it from going bad. When he finally decides to get out of bed he'll have a big breakfast and tons of cold pizza ready to be eaten.

You could tell how much Omar and Audra had missed being around each other and they were especially happy to see one another in this siutation. So Drew and Bianca convinced them to go out and spend some quality time together while Adam was still knocked out. It took a lot of persuading but if Adam was awake he would be pushing the two out the door as well. They finally realized that and agreed to leave.

They had been gone for two hours and Adam hadn't come out from his room once yet. Bianca and Drew hadn't talked much, it was even like they were avoiding each other in the house.

Drew walked onto the balcony in his room and when he looked down at the lawn he found Bianca in the hot tub. Her curly hair was still dry and hanging off the edge, her head was back and it was almost like she was sleeping. Drew made his way downstairs and into the backyard.

When he approached the hot tub is when he noticed the pile of her clothes besides it and a bath robe as well.

_Why is she doing this to me_, Drew thought. He wished he could see her naked body better through all the pulsating water.

"Hey," Drew said. It came out quieter than he had expected, almost like a whisper.

Bianca didn't even hear him.

"Bianca," he said a little louder.

Her eyes opened and his stomach felt weak. Drew didn't understand why she was giving him that feeling, it only confused him.

"Hi.." she said.

She didn't seem to mind Drew seeing her half naked or naked at all.

"Using the hot tub in this weather?" Drew said as he looked at the gray sky. A rain storm was proably due in at least an hour.

"I just wanted to try it out, I've never been in one before. Does Adam need anything?"

To Drew it sounded like she didn't really care for his company right now. Which was understandable to him if she needed a minute to be away from the guy who broke her heart.

"No, he hasn't woken up yet."

Bianca shut her eyes again and Drew wanted to say more but what else could he say. He was just about to turn around when Bianca groaned and opened her eyes right back up.

"rain drop," she explained as she swiped one from her forehead. She shut off the pulses and gave Drew a look.

"I guess that's my que to turn around.." He pursed his lips and turned the other way. "Meet you inside," he walked away just as she climbed out of the tub.

When Drew got inside he coudln't help but act like a peeping tom. The back of her bare body was to him and once again he found himself thinking sexually of her. If it was up to him he would walk back outside right now, bend her over, and have his way with her. But that wasn't his right and Katie was his girlfriend that he likes. She put on the bath robe and Drew walked to couch, flopping down.

_I can't believe I just peeped on Bianca, I'm a fucking douche bag,_ he thought with Kaite in mind and Bianca's privacy too.

Bianca walked into the living room a few seconds later and sat on the couch with her clothes on her lap and wrapped in the robe.

"Do you wanna do something..?" Bianca asked awkwardly.

Drew shrugged.

Bianca didn't say anything else. She slipped her underwear and sweat pants on under the robe.

"Close your eyes," she said.

Drew did as he was told and Bianca took the robe off and put her shirt and bra on.

"Ok," she said.

When he opened his eyes she wasn't in view, he turned around and she was leaving the room.

A minute later she returned, "I put the robe back in the bathroom.." She sat back down on the couch and noticed Drew had a controller on his hand and there was another one on the cusion between them.

"Are we playing..?" she asked picking up the xbox control.

"Yeah.. we don't have really much else to do and-" Drew was cut off by Adam running in, sitting between them, and stealing Drew's controller.

Bianca giggled, "You seem quite _energetic!"_

Drew noticed how Bianca's face seemed to brighten and her voice had more emotion and happiness when Adam came into the room. But when she was with him she would act dull and awkward. It made him kind of jealous that she didn't act that way with him too.

"Oh.. um... did you not realize that I slept for almost twenty four hours...?" Adam joked.

"Shut up you sarcastic ass!" she laughed.

"What have you guys been doing?" Adam asked.

"Nothing," Drew responded.

"Nothing at all?" he repeated.

"Well dad's home."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but me and Bianca forced him and mom to go out and spend time together."

"Good. The last thing I wanted to wake up to was everyone worrying about me," Adam rolled his eyes.

"Um," Bianca's face cringed. "Sorry I'm about to ask this but how are you feeling anyway?"

Adam gave her a look, "I feel _fine. _You and every one else needs to realize I've been sitting in a hospital bed drugged up doing nothing else for two weeks. I feel brand new. So stooooooop," he pleaded.

"We can't help but worry," said Drew with a laugh. "You got _shot_, bro."

"I know. But I'm batman."


	3. Chapter 3: Housemate

Two weeks later, Omar had left again. He was really disappointed that he had to leave home and he was almost braught to tears. Bianca had also spent every single night at the Torres house and Audra, Drew, and Adam were really enjoying her company and she was being a huge help to them.

Audra came home from work that night at 6 o'clock and Bianca was at the stove preparing dinner. Adam was sitting at the rectangular island counter, on a stool. When Audra walked in the first thing she heard was laughing. She was so happy that Adam was almost recovered from his wound emotionally.

She walked into the kitchen, "Smells delish. What are you making?" Audra said with a smile as she placed her bag and folders on the counter. She took a seat next to Adam.

"Nothing special tonight. Sphagetti and meatballs," Bianca said smiling.

"Bianca, you know you don't have to make us dinner every night," Audra laughed.

"It's the least I could do for you Audra! You work all day and you've been letting me stay here every day and night because you know of my home situation, I'm more than greatful," Bianca told her.

"Bianca, you can stay as long as you want. You have been more than amazing to me and my family and I couldn't be more greatful," Audra said. Bianca had rubbed off on her so much and she had grown to love the girl like her own.

Bianca was so pleased, all she could do was smile like a fool.

"How was work mom?" Adam asked as he took a drink of water.

"_Long_," Audra said with a laugh. She looked at the smiles on Adam and Bianca's faces and noticed her own smile. Every one had been getting along so well and had been so happy since Bianca had started staying here. She noticed a lot of tension between Drew and Bianca but she figured they would talk out there problems or complications eventually.

"I'm starved and that smell isn't making it any better for me, Bee! Please tell me dinner's almost ready!" Adam whined with a chuckle.

Bianca laughed and turned around to stir the spaghetti, "Almost."

"Bianca, we need to talk," said Audra. Bianca turned around, with an almost nervous feeling. "It's nothing bad. I want to ask you something serious and I don't mind if you say no or yes. I would like for you to say yes but I will respect your decision either way. Now, I've been so appreciative of your help and so happy since you've started staying here and I want to ask you to move in with us for the summer. I will clean the guest room tonight if you say yes and you can have it as your own by the morning!"

"Is that even a question? Of course!" Bianca jumped and clasped her hands together.

"Just for the summer. And before the start of school we'll further talk about your living arrangments."

"That's awesome, Audra! Thank you! I'll drop by my aunt's house tomorrow to tell her and grab my things." Bianca figured she needed to get some of her stuff anyway. She only had a few items of clothing here and missed all her outfits.

"Bianca, this is awesome!" Adam said excited.

**xxxxxxx**

Drew walked into his house and the smell of dinner seeped through his nose. He knew it was Bianca's cooking, he could tell apart her and his mother's. It smelled amazing. He raced to the kitchen where he found his brother and mom and Bianca eating and talking.

They all greeted him happily.

"How was your day?" Audra asked.

"Pretty good," Drew said with a smile. He grabbed a plate and began preparing it.

"How was your date with Katie?" asked Adam.

"It was nice," he smiled. "I brought her to this spot on the beach I had set up with a table and everything bro. We had lunch there and then walked the beach which was surprisingly not that crowded today."

"Aw, what else happened?" said Audra.

"Not much. We went back to her house after," Bianca felt sick when he said that. "And just hung out in her living room," he shrugged. She still felt queazy anyway.

Drew sat down with them and Bianca decided to tell him the news, "So your mom asked me to move in for the rest of the summer and I said yes.."

Drew was taken by surprise. He looked up and took a good look at all three of them to see if this was true, it seemed so. "Why didn't you talk to me about it and ask me if I was okay with that before you asked her to move in, mom...?"

"Adam didn't even know. The idea didn't even cross my mind until I was at work today," She got up and walked to the sink with her plate. "Besides, she's been a huge help improving us. This will be good. Not just for me and Adam but you too." Audra gave him a look before announcing that she had a lot of cleaning to do in the guest room.

Bianca almost told Drew that if he didn't want her here she wouldn't stay but she changed her mind. Audra and Adam wanted her here so that was that. Drew wasn't her boyfriend any more so he didn't hold anything over her to sway her decisions.

After a few moments of awkward silence Bianca cleared her throat, "I think I'll go help Audra..." She cleared her plate and went upstairs.

"You don't want her to move in?" Adam asked.

"I never said those exact words.." Drew replied.

"You didn't have to. It was in your tone," Adam rolled his eyes. "I bet you Bianca sure feels the love, Drew," he said sarcastically.

"Shut up Adam," Drew scoffed at him and after a few seconds of neither of them saying nothing Drew spoke up, "It's not that I don't want her to be here every day and every night..."

Adam looked up from his plate and at Drew.

"It's hard seeing her 24/7 and staying faithful to Katie. Nevermind the fact that Bianca was my first love and it's taking every thing in me not to pour my heart out to her about how much I care about her."

Adam sighed, "Don't make it complicated bro. If you love Bianca let yourself."

"But it is complicated," Drew said disappointed.

"No it's not, it's all in your head. In reality though it's just one girl or the other."

**xxxxxxx**

Drew walked upstairs three hours after it was announced that Bianca was moving in. As he walked towards his room, Audra walked out of what he supposed was now Bianca's bedroom and no longer their messy guestroom.

Audra yawned, "We just cleaned that whole room in a few hours. I can't believe we did considering how trashed it was in there."

"Going to bed, mom?"

"Yes, I'm exhausted!"

"Good night," he reached an arm out and hugged her.

"See you tomorrow, baby," she said as she walked into her room.

Drew and Bianca's rooms were almost right across from each other. He walked to her door and hovered his fist over it for a moment of hesitation before deciding to knock.

"Come in," he heard Bianca say.

He walked in shutting the door behind him before leaning against it.

"I'm sorry if you don't like me living here for a little bit but it's only for the summer so far and I like it here and Audra and Adam like me here," Bianca explained. "So I want to stay even if you disagree with my choice."

"Don't think it's because I don't like you around. It's because it's uncomfortable."

"For who? You? Katie? Or your relationship in general?" Bianca rolled her eyes.

"All three basically."

"Why is it uncomfortable for you..? I've been staying here for a couple weeks and I thought you'd be used to me here by now."

"It's just hard. At first it wasn't, but now it is.." Drew's back was still attached to the door and Bianca was getting off the bed. She looked ready for bed in black shorts, a red off the shoulder shirt that showed her belly button, and her hair pulled back.

"It's not like it isn't hard for me too. Maybe it's hard for me in a completely different way than it is for you but for me I stay here every day and have to see you and it sucks seventy five percent of the time because I'm so in love with you, Drew, and I can't touch you because you're with Katie. And because I'm not the same girl I was when I took you from Alli. I know what it's like now to have feelings for you and I don't want to take that from Katie like I did with Alli. If I still had you, I wouldn't want anyone to touch you therefore I sit around here all day and the most I can do is watch you when actually I dream about you coming to my room every night and making love to me." She became quiet, "So yeah.. it's hard for me too, Drew."

Bianca felt extremely vulnerable at that moment. She just put her herself out there and admitted she still thought sexually of him all the time. Her whole body was wavering and her heart was beating so fast she was scared he could hear it. _When did I become such a dramatic person_, she thought.

He really had no idea what he did to her.

"Yeah," Drew said emotionless.

There was a pause.

"That's it?" Bianca asked. "Just, yeah?"

"Yup," said Drew.

"Well, why is it hard for you to see me, Drew...?"

Drew could feel a lump in his throat, one that had been building up for the past two weeks because he felt the same way as she just said she did, "Because I just can't do this anymore.."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning this is drama. Everything you do is always drama and every thing you come with too," Drew told her.

Bianca didn't know what to say to that. She actually felt like she couldn't talk because if she even opened her mouth she would cry even louder than she was already beginning to. She wrapped her right arm around her stomach and placed the hand of her left arm lazily over her face as tears pooled and few fell.

Drew sighed. He sounded aggravated to her, "Bianca, don't cry."

Bianca whiped her tears but she kept her gaze away from him, "I just want to go to bed now. Good night Drew." She climbed under the blankets and shut off the lamp, leaving the two of them in the dark. Drew didn't exit right away and Bianca noticed he stayed in the room way longer than anyone else would have.


End file.
